Molly Lansing-Davis (Haley Pullos)
Iris and Ivy Kaim (2007-08) Haley Pullos (2009-present) |status = Recurring |creator = Robert Guza, Jr. Charles Pratt, Jr. |introducer = Jill Farren Phelps |years = 2005-present |first = November 10, 2005 |last = |family = Cassadine, Lansing |birthname = Molly Lansing"Minister: In this holy baptism, I welcome you, Molly Lansing, into the holy church and pray that God's grace keeps you safe forever in the Kingdom of God. I baptize you, Molly Lansing, in the name of the father and the son and the Holy Spirit." ... http://tvmegasite.net/transcripts/gh/older/2005/gh-trans-11-23-05.shtml |alias = Molly DavisStated on September 9, 2009 by Lulu. Desdemona (online alias) |ethnicity = Cuban-American Greek-American Russian-American Swedish-American |nickname = Bunny (by Alexis, while in the womb) Molls (by Kristina) Moll (by T.J., Alexis and Kristina) Unsinkable Molly (by Spinelli) |spinoffs = GH: Night Shift |books = The Secret Life of Damian Spinelli |namesakes = |gender = Female |born = November 10, 2005 (Revised to 1998On November 25, 2009, Alexis and Molly both state that she is 11, and Alexis explicitly refers to her as a 12-year-old on February 28, 2011., then 1997On February 16, 2012, Molly states she's 14 years old., then 1996On July 5, 2012, Alexis says Molly is 15, then back to 1997On March 14, 2013, Alexis states Molly is 15) Outside Port Charles, NY |age = |education = Attended Winston School Graduate of PC HighOn July 3, 2015, TJ mentioned that Molly made her Valedictorian Speech already. Student at PCU |occupation = Co-author of Love in Maine''Molly wrote the manuscript, but Connie Falconeri edited it and added to it. Author of ''Maine Squeeze Student |title = Russian Royalty |residence = Ashford-Lansing-Davis Apartment Port Charles, New York |parents = Ric Lansing and Alexis Davis |siblings = Sam Morgan Kristina Corinthos-Davis (maternal half) |romances = T.J. Ashford (lovers) Rafe Kovich, Jr. (kissed, 2013; deceased) |grandparents = Trevor Lansing Adela Corinthos (paternal; deceased) Mikkos Cassadine Kristin Bergman Helena Cassadine (step) (maternal; deceased) |greatgrandparents = Ivan Cassadine (maternal; deceased) Stanislaus and Katya Cassadine (maternal great-great; deceased) |aunts/uncles = Sonny Corinthos (paternal) Stavros Cassadine Stefan Cassadine (both deceased) Valentin Cassadine Kristina Cassadine (deceased) Irina Cassadine (step; deceased) (maternal) Victor Cassadine Tony Cassadine (maternal great; deceased) Irina Cassadine (maternal great-great; deceased) |nieces/nephews = Lila McCall (stillborn) Danny Morgan Scout Morgan Jake Spencer (step) (via Sam) |cousins = Dante Falconeri Kristina Corinthos-Davis Morgan Corinthos (deceased) Lila McCall (stillborn) Avery Jerome-Corinthos (paternal) Nikolas Cassadine (deceased) Charlotte Cassadine (maternal) Spencer Cassadine (maternal once removed, via Nikolas) Rocco Falconeri (paternal once removed, via Dante) |godparents = Jasper Jacks |color = #000066 |color text = white }} Molly Lansing-Davis is a fictional character on General Hospital. She is the daughter of attorney, Ric Lansing and his ex-wife, attorney, Alexis Davis. She was born onscreen on November 10, 2005. In 2009, the character of Molly was aged to 10 years old when actress Haley Pullos took over the role. As of March 14, 2013, she has been de-SORASed, and is still 15-years-old, which puts her re-revised birth year from 1996 back to 1997. Molly is known as being "smart" and bullied for being a "nerd". Molly also suffered from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder in 2011. Casting Twins Hope and Faith Dever portrayed Molly from her birth in November 2005 to 2007.http://star-kidz.net/DeverTwins.php Twins Iris and Ivy Kaim portrayed Molly in a couple of episodes from 2007 to 2008.http://star-kidz.net/KaimTwins.php SORAS She is currently being portrayed by Haley Pullos, who debuted on July 2, 2009.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L3dFMHU4Ajc&index=15&list=PL041CCDCE32ED5C16 Pullos was nominated for a Daytime Emmy for Outstanding Younger Actress in 2015. Pullos was nominated for one Young Artist Awards in 2013 and won four of them in 2010, 2011, 2012 and 2014. Background Molly was conceived during her parents marriage but they soon wanted to divorce but their lawyers refused to help until the baby was born. In February 2005, Alexis found out she was pregnant with Ric's child after she fell down the stairs while chasing Sam McCall. After finding out, she was told that if she had gotten up after the fall she could've lost the baby due to it being a high risk pregnancy and was told to take it easy. She also had some severe cramps that eventually stopped. In March 2005, Ric and Alexis are in a car accident but both Alexis and the baby come away unharmed. Alexis wanted Ric to cheat so they could divorce quicker but everything changed when Alexis and Ric were trapped together at the Quartermaine mansion during a hurricane and the two reconciled while Alexis was having contractions and leaking amniotic fluid but it was stopped. During the scare it was revealed that Alexis called her bunny in the womb and that she wanted to name her Owen Lansing-Davis if she had been boy -- O.L.D. Their reconciliation is short lived when Alexis finds out that Ric slept with the now deceased Reese Marshall while they were estranged. Alexis and Ric ultimately divorced and he moved away leaving Molly with her mother. Years later, Molly revealed that she and Ric had a Skype relationship. In 2014, Ric returned to Port Charles permanently but was then presumed dead and then revealed to be alive and shortly there after, Molly was reunited with her father on Christmas 2014. As of 2016, Molly is living in the dorms at PCU but she still spends time at her mom's house. On June 16, 2016, Molly and T.J. decided to move in together. In 2016, her cousin, Morgan was killed in a car bombing. Through her uncle Sonny's marriage, she gained Carly Corinthos as an aunt and Josslyn Jacks as a cousin. Storylines |-|2005-10= In November 2005, a train crash occurs in Port Charles in the Glencoe tunnel. Alexis and Ric, married at the time, are both on the train. They both survive, but Alexis goes into labor. Dr. Robin Scorpio ends up having to perform an emergency C-section on Alexis to save the baby (who was lodged in the birth cannel) while they are still trapped in the tunnel. Ric and Robin manage to save the baby girl, despite the conditions she was born in. She is named after Titanic survivor Molly Brown.Ric Lansing - SoapCentral.com Molly is christened as Molly Lansing on November 23, 2005. Ric and Alexis try to make their marriage work but eventually end up divorcing, and Ric gets custody of Molly. But when Ric's father, Trevor Lansing, comes to town and threatens to take Molly away from him, Ric gives Molly back to Alexis. They later settle on joint custody. Ric leaves town in 2009, and leaves Molly with Alexis in Port Charles. Molly is rapidly aged to 10 years old in July 2009, and is shown as a very smart girl who is able to get along with her mother and her two half-sisters, Kristina Corinthos-Davis and Sam McCall. She is usually studying or doing a project, but she enjoys learning. She enjoys Shakespeare and is not afraid to talk to adults on their level. Molly is also a bit of a romantic, often reading romance novels and trying to set up her friends and family with people, most notably setting up romantic evenings for Sam and her fiancé, Jason Morgan. When Alexis' one night stand with the mayor is exposed, both Kristina and Molly are affected. Molly hears a lot of gossip about her mother at school, and sees a lot of websites posting gossip on Alexis. Kristina tells Molly not to believe anything, but Alexis bans her from using the computer. When Claudia Zacchara-Corinthos, Kristina's step-mother and Molly's aunt through marriage, is run off the road, Molly's cousin and Kristina's brother, Michael Corinthos, initially is held responsible. He later flees Port Charles with Kristina to avoid prosecution. After they leave, Alexis confesses to the crime when evidence indicates one of her cars was the one that ran Claudia off the road. Molly later overhears Alexis telling her friend and attorney Diane Miller that Kristina was the one who did it. As a result of the accident, Alexis is also charged with the murder of the mayor's mistress. Molly is upset, and goes to her cousin, Nikolas Cassadine, for help, asking him to do something to help Alexis. Nikolas is able to lessen the sentence for Alexis in terms of the accident, and Robin Scorpio eventually proves the mayor's wife actually killed his mistress and set up Alexis for it. Kristina is eventually brought back home by Sam. Alexis is angry at Molly for going unsupervised to see Nikolas, but Nikolas manages to calm her down, saying Molly knows how to put the "important things in life in perspective." Molly is also close to her cousin Morgan Corinthos, who has also been rapidly aged. At the General Hospital carnival in September, she proves to be a good marksmen when she causes every man in the "Dunk-a-Hunk" tank to drop into the water. She is frightened later when a car driven by Edward Quartermaine plows into the carnival and ends up throwing her half-sister Kristina under a pile of rubble. She is brought into the hospital, where she reunites with her mother, and Kristina is found later by Michael. While Morgan and Molly are at the docks to collect information for one of Molly's projects, they come across Johnny Zacchara, who was kidnapped by his father's henchmen. Molly distracts the guards, while Morgan gets Johnny out. He thanks them both for saving his life and drops them off at Carly and Jax's house, where Morgan lived with his mom Carly Corinthos-Jacks, half-sister Josslyn Jacks, half-brother Michael Corinthos and then-stepfather Jasper Jacks. During Thanksgiving, Molly schemes with Kristina, Sam, and Robin to set up Alexis and Robin's uncle, Mac Scorpio. Though Alexis and Mac eventually figure out the scheme, they end up going on a date to Jake's sometime later. For Christmas, Molly again schemes with her sisters to get Mac and Alexis together, when they end up under mistletoe and kiss each other. During New Year's, Molly manages to convince her mother to go on a date with Mac, who turns out to be the one who arranged it. Molly also meddles into her sister, Sam's relationship with Jason Morgan, but she's not ashamed of it. Molly attends the christening of Josslyn Jacks on January 29, 2010. She tries to get Sam and Jason to consider getting married, but to no avail. Later on, Morgan and Michael visit Kristina and Molly and inform them that Dominic Pirelli is really Dante Falconeri, and he's the son of Molly's uncle, Sonny. Morgan and Michael are worried about what could happen to their dad, as well as Molly, but Kristina is not the least bit concerned because she believes that Sonny killed Claudia for putting Michael in a coma. However, Michael tells Kristina, Molly, and Morgan that he was the one who killed Claudia, albeit accidentally. Molly and Morgan both become worried about Michael confessing and what could happen to Sonny. Molly spends a night out with Alexis on March 15, 2010 and meets Dante, who admits that though he doesn't like being Sonny's son, he enjoys being a brother to his siblings and a cousin to Molly. When Alexis and Molly return home, Kristina's not there, but the house is a mess. Alexis gets a call from the hospital that Kristina was admitted and finds out she was beaten. Kristina tells the police that Ethan Lovett attacked her. When it is discovered that Kiefer was the one who attacked Kristina and that he had in fact been abusing her for months, Molly becomes very upset and thinks she is to blame for pushing her sister to date him. However, that same night, Alexis accidentally hits Kiefer with her car, and Sam and Molly find him badly injured on the side of the road. They get him to the hospital, where he succumbs to his wounds, and Molly is left distraught and conflicted, stating that, while she now hates Kiefer for hurting Kristina, he didn't deserve to die no matter how bad he was. When Kiefer's father, Warren Bauer, becomes obsessed with getting revenge on Alexis and Kristina for Kiefer's death, Molly becomes scared for her family and turns to Dante for help. However, Dante explains that Warren has a right to an investigation because Alexis did hit Kiefer and didn't stop, and because Kristina lied to the police for weeks and didn't say anything about Kiefer attacking her until after he died. In response, Molly turns to Jason and requests for him to kill Warren, or at least scare him off. Jason refuses, explaining that he doesn't want to get children involved in the mob after what happened to Michael. Eventually, Dante discovers that Michael was the one who killed Claudia and turns him in just as the jury is about to reach a verdict on Sonny. However, everyone is caught off-guard and left distraught when Judge Carroll unfairly sentences Michael to five years in Pentonville State Prison to teach Carly and Sonny a lesson. Molly is furious at Dante for his role in Michael's incarceration and dismisses him as "despicable," but she is able to forgive him when he arranges for Michael's release. When Sonny starts dating Claire Walsh, who prosecuted Michael during the trial, Molly is unable to understand why. |-|2011-12= In late December 2010/early January 2011, Molly is among those caught in the ski resort bus crash and manages to help Michael flag down a car for help. After the incident, Molly begins to behave strangely and lash out in anger for little reason; at one point, she blows up on Kristina when she refuses to let her use her laptop and smashes Alexis' vase in a fit of rage, which utterly confuses them both. Believing that she suffers from bipolar disorder like Sonny, Molly begins to research it. While she is walking home after questioning Sonny about being bipolar, Molly witnesses a car crash and suffers a panic attack. Shawn Butler, an ex-Marine who was walking by, witnesses this and helps her through the worst of it. After listening to Molly's story, Shawn helps her realize that she is in fact suffering from post-traumatic stress disorder as a result of her ordeal, and comforts her as she cries. After informing Alexis as such, Molly begins going to therapy and recovers. At Sonny and Brenda's wedding, Molly serves as one of the bridesmaids. While looking for Alexis in Theo Hoffman's office, Molly hears him coming and hides under his desk, overhearing him say on the phone that he is the Balkan, an international crime lord who has been targeting Brenda for months. However, Jason and Sam convince Molly not to tell anyone and reassure her that they will stop Theo before he can carry out his plans. Shortly after Brenda gets in Sonny's limo, it explodes. Ethan takes Molly and Kristina home and stays with them, doing his best to help the two cope. Molly is deeply affected by Brenda's apparent death and declares that she will never read another romance novel again, because Brenda died for love and it was nothing like her books. Ethan, however, comforts her and convinces her not to give up on love. When Alexis arrives home, Molly reveals Theo's identity as the Balkan to everyone, and is believed. Distraught, Molly blames herself for not telling anyone, but is reassured that she is not at fault. It is shortly after discovered that Theo's thugs had kidnapped Sam, swapped her out for Brenda, and blown up the limo as a decoy. Fortunately, Sonny had earlier bomb-proofed the limo, and Sam survives with a concussion and temporary hearing loss. While visiting her at the hospital, Molly teaches Jason and Sam sign language in the event that her hearing loss is permanent, all while having some fun at Alexis's expense. Sometime later, Molly gets Morgan, Michael, Dante, and Kristina together to plan Sonny's birthday party. However, because Brenda doesn't want Lucian, whom Brenda thought was her son, to be overwhelmed, they, along with Carly and Alexis, surprise him at his restaurant, Pozzulo's. Later, upon hearing that Jason and Sam are planning on having a baby, Molly is ecstatic and gives Sam her childhood teddy bear for luck. In July 2011, when Morgan's mother and step-father, Carly and Jasper "Jax" Jacks were going through a custody battle over their daughter Josslyn Jacks, Molly helped Morgan "kidnap" Josslyn in an attempt to keep his parents together. Their plan was foiled however when her sister Kristina Corinthos-Davis and Ethan Lovett tracked the two down and made them go home. Molly and Morgan apologized and explained their actions, but were both grounded for the stunt they pulled. Molly later develops a strong interest in Wyndemere and the Cassadine side of her family. She often takes books to read from Wyndemere castle and researches her family lineage. She even at one point, asked her mom if they could move into Wyndemere to which, Alexis adamantly refused. On January 5, 2012, Molly was having lunch with her sister Sam and it was revealed that she had skipped a grade and was now in high school. Alexis allowed Molly to attend public school at Port Charles High, because of everything that happened to Kristina at the Madison Prep High School. Molly soon befriends T.J. Ashford, the son of the marine that Shawn accidentally killed in battle. TJ came to stay with Shawn, because his mother could no longer handle him. Shawn introduces Molly to TJ at Kelly's and Molly agrees to show him around school after she learns that TJ would attend Port Charles High with her. Molly also becomes TJ's tutor and while she is tutoring him, she discovers that TJ has problems reading. She downloads mp3 audio soundbites of their homework for TJ and starts to teach him how to read. In exchange, TJ sets up a fake MyFace account for Molly, that she names Desdemona. Desdemona is a hit on MyFace, more so than Molly's real account, where she only had her mother as a friend. In February, Molly is thrilled when she learns that Sam and her husband Jason are expecting a baby, and that she is going to be an aunt. She writes out a list of baby names to show to Sam and Alexis. Alexis guesses one of the names as Desdemona, which makes Molly nervous that her mother may have found out about her online identity. But it turns out that Alexis was just making a guess, based on the books that Molly likes to read. Sam later tells Molly that she was raped by Jason's evil twin brother, Franco, and at the time believes that her baby is actually Franco's child. Molly inadvertently tells Alexis, who finds out the truth from Sam. TJ later throws a party at Molly's house without her permission and invites all of his friends from school. Molly is shocked when tons of people that she doesn't know, pile into her house for a party. The party starts to get out of control, and Molly calls her cousin Michael Corinthos for help. She later gets distracted by a boy at the party, and she is given a glass of punch that is spiked with alcohol. The boy tries to take Molly back to her room, but TJ stops him just before Molly passes out drunk. When Michael arrives he kicks all of the kids out of the house and has them call their parents for rides. He finds Molly unconscious and helps her. Molly wakes up as Michael and TJ are arguing. The three of them start to clean the house when Alexis returns home furious. Molly initially takes the fall for TJ and claims that she threw the party to keep him from getting in anymore trouble, but TJ comes clean and admits that he was the one who threw the party because he wanted to help Molly makes more friends and show the people at school that she was cool. Nevertheless, Alexis still forbids Molly and TJ from hanging out again. After a three month absence, it is revealed in May 2012 that she has secretly began dating TJ, without Alexis and Shawn knowing. Michael finds out, but agrees to keep quiet about their relationship. Later, Molly's sister Sam almost walks in on them kissing, but they cover by saying they are just studying and TJ quickly leaves. Alexis ends up catching Molly and TJ on the Fourth of July when Molly invites TJ over for a swim. TJ is changing in Molly's bedroom when Alexis barges in and sees him in his underwear. A fight between Alexis, Molly. TJ, and Kristina ensues which is filmed by the Mob Princess camera crew. Molly hurts Alexis's feelings when she tells her she won't end up a pregnant teen like her. A few days later Alexis drags Molly down to Kellys to have a talk with Shawn. Alexis ends up agreeing to let TJ and Molly date but they must sign contracts. Sam ends up giving birth, but "her son" dies right after. Molly is sad that she never got to meet her nephew. Sam moves in with Alexis to deal with her grief, as well as her decision to separate from Jason. Molly tries to convince Sam to go back to Jason, but Sam decides to file for a divorce, despite objections from both Molly and Kristina. However, Jason figures out several months later that Sam's child is actually alive, and reunites Sam with her son. Molly is overjoyed when she first meets her nephew, Daniel Edward Morgan. She hopes Jason and Sam will get back together, and her wish comes true when Sam & Danny move back in with Jason. Jason disappears that night and is presumed dead. Molly comes over to console Sam, but it's clear to Alexis, Kristina, and Molly that Sam is still in denial over Jason being dead. Eventually, Sam tells them to leave when they claim she's in denial. Molly tries to make sense of Sam's denial when Jason's grandfather, Edward Quartermaine, dies. Meanwhile, Sam finds out that Jason is Danny's biological father, and Molly wonders if she'll accept that Jason is gone. Molly writes a book that she shares with Starr Manning. Eventually, Starr gives it to her father, Todd, to publish, only to have it stolen and published under Connie Falconeri's name. Molly is furious when Connie refuses to give it back, and when she can't give any proof of Connie's lies. She asks Alexis to sue Connie for her. |-|2013-14= Sam finally realizes Jason's gone, and asks Molly to babysit Danny for her often. While babysitting, Molly meets Rafe Kovich, Jr., who has just come to town with his mother. Molly buys him a bowl of chili at Kelly's, and listens when he complains about life with his mother. Molly finds out that Rafe was arrested for the murder of his mother, Alison Barrington. She comes by the station, and tells Sam and Detective John McBain that she doesn't think Rafe killed his mother despite what he said to her. Soon after, Sam & Danny go missing, and Molly goes to the station to hand over pictures when she runs into Lucy Coe. When Lucy realizes who Sam & Danny are, she tells Molly to get Rafe out of jail because she thinks he'll be kidnapped next. Molly agrees, but her plan is discovered by John, who is also in lockup on suspicion of murder. He convinces Molly, though, to release him, too, so he can find Sam & Danny. Molly is arrested for releasing John and Rafe, and when T.J. finds out, he's furious that Molly helped Rafe, a complete stranger. Molly is later released with Alexis' help, and is thrilled when Sam & Danny are rescued by John, Rafe, and Lucy, who reveal Alison's real killer, Stephen Clay. Rafe gets placed into a group home, and Molly worries about him more than necessary. When Connie has a book launch party for Molly's book, Molly shows up, trying to claim credit, but no one believes her. Eventually, Connie reveals her as the author. Molly then starts worrying about Rafe, hoping he will find a foster home to live in. Meanwhile, she & TJ get roped into assisting the Nurses' Ball by Lucy. Molly ends up writing the lyrics for the opening number in the Nurses' Ball, while TJ composes the music. They also perform their own song together onstage, enjoyed by the audience. On April 18, Lucy Coe is able to convince Molly's half-sister Sam Morgan to take in Rafe as a legal custodian. On April 29, Rafe kisses Molly but she rejects Rafe's notion that she has feelings for him. Rafe is orphaned when both parents are killed (his father Stephen Clay killed his mother Alison Barrington and then Stephen is killed by FBI Agent/Police Officer John McBain and Lucy Coe). Sam Morgan later gets temporary custody of Rafe until Rafe's newly discovered uncle Dr. Silas Clay wants to take him to New York City. This conflict and Molly's nephew Danny getting diagnosed with leukemia strengthens the relationship between Rafe and Molly. Her boyfriend, TJ Ashford, gets suspicious of the budding relationship and acts out by punching Rafe, which Molly doesn't respond well to. Molly punishes TJ by saying that Rafe is the one taking her to the prom. However, this partially backfires because a new girl, Taylor DuBois, overhears and uses information to get TJ to ask her to the prom. Since prom got cancelled, Molly and Rafe decide to go to the park and spend some time together before Rafe has to leave. They start slow dancing and the two share a goodbye kiss which, unbeknownst to them, TJ witnesses the kiss and thinks the two are together and ends up sleeping with Taylor. Rafe ends up staying in Port Charles with Sam after his uncle takes a job at General Hospital. Molly finds that TJ sleep with Taylor and is very upset. In September 2013, Molly gets back together with her boyfriend TJ Ashford after being broken up for nearly four months. This upsets Taylor and Rafe and they end up scheming together to try to come between them and announce to Molly and TJ that they are dating. Molly and TJ almost make love on Valentines Day and in late February but her mother, Alexis stops them. Alexis and Molly are fight about what happened and as when they get home, they find out that Ric is back. In June of 2014, Ric is framed for a crime he didn't committed and Molly tells him that she believes him but before she could prove his innocence Ric is killed (his death is being faked). Molly ends up moving in with Sam because her mother refuses to believe that Ric was innocent and that her boyfriend, Julian is lying. A few days later, Molly and TJ are set to watch the fireworks but are interrupted when TJ tells Molly that Rafe has been doing drugs so she goes to see Silas but runs into Rafe. She gets the car with him and he takes off, while in the car Molly finds out that Rafe caused the accident the killed Patrick's son but someone put him up to it but before she found out who put him up to it they crash into a road block. Molly and Rafe are taken to the hospital Where it is revealed that Molly has a concussion and a few cut and bruises. After Molly was released from the hospital, she agreed to go home with Alexis, because Alexis told her that she and Julian had decided to cool it with their relationship. However on the same night that she went home, the lakehouse exploded. Luckily, no one was harmed because Molly, Alexis, Danny and TJ left the lakehouse minutes before the explosion to pick up a toy truck for Danny that had been left at Sam's. |-|2015-16= In October, Molly cousin Morgan dies in a car explosion. |-|2017= In February, Molly became an aunt again when her sister, Sam gave birth to her daughter, Scout Morgan. In April, she broke her right arm while texting and walking. In May, it was revealed that Molly took Scout and presumably Danny to the zoo. Molly did not attend the 2017 Nurses' Ball. In June, Molly is seen with T.J. and meets his aunt Stella and accidentally spills the beans by telling her that Shawn is T.J. biological father. Crimes Committed *Obstruction of justice; knew her cousin, Michael had murdered Claudia Zacchara but withheld the information 2010 *Helped her sister, Kristina hack into Ethan Lovett's email account and deleted an email from it 2010 *Asked Jason to kill Warren Bauer (he said no) 2010 *Helped her cousin, Morgan "kidnap" his half-sister, Josslyn Jacks 2011 *Snuck past a guard so she could visit Rafe Kovich Jr. in jail 2013 *Hid Rafe in her bedroom when he was running from the police 2013 *Released Rafe Kovich Jr. and John McBain from jail 2013 *Released Lucy Coe from police custody 2013 *Used a fake ID to enter a party at the Haunted Star 2015 *Acted as lookout while Kristina hacked into their mom's e-mail account and deleted an email from it 17, 2015 Health and Vitals *Born via emergency C-section, in a tunnel following a train crash, because she was too big to fit through the birth canal 2005 *Wasn't breathing when she was born (received CPR from her father and recovered) 2005 *Rendered unconscious in a bus crash 2011 *Suffered from Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD) after the bus crash (suffered a few minor injuries as well) 2011 *Had a cold 2011 *Drank some spiked punch at a party that T.J. threw at her house and ended up getting drunk 2012 *Experienced a fever after being exposed to a toxin placed in the town's water supply by Jerry Jacks 2012 *Was in the car with Rafe Kovich Jr., as he led police on a high-speed chase 3-7, 2014 *Rendered unconscious in a car accident 3-7, 2014 *Suffered a concussion and a few minor cuts and bruises in a car accident (suffered a laceration to her forehead) 7, 2014; revealed Jul 8, 2014 *Held hostage at gunpoint in a chapel-full of people by Landon Dixon 19, 2016; shown from Feb 23-24, 2016 *Threatened by Dixon multiple times 19, 2016; shown on Feb 24, 2016 *Almost taken hostage at gunpoint by Dixon but Kristina saved her 19, 2016; shown on Feb 24, 2016 *Almost got shot by Dixon 19, 2016; shown on Feb 24, 2016 *Broke her right arm while texting and walking Apr 21, 2017; (Haley, the actress plays Molly, broke both bones in her right forearm after tripping over her own feet in Mar 2017) Family tree Photo gallery Alexispreggo1.png|Alexis finds out she's pregnant Ricfindsoutaboutthebaby.png|Alexis tells Ric she's pregnant Alexiscramps05.png|Alexis has cramps Mollykicks1.png|Molly kicks AlexiscaraccidentM.png|Car accident Alexisseverecramps05.png|Alexis has scare with Molly (Owen if it's a boy -- O.L.D) Rexispregnancy.png|Ric and Alexis during her pregnancy Lexisduringherpregnacy05.png|Alexis during her pregnancy LexislaborMolls.png|Alexis goes into labor during the train crash AlexislaborMolls.png|Alexis during labor Rexisduringlabor.png|Ric and Alexis during labor LexisC-section.png|Ric and Alexis prepares for her C-section Alexiscsection2.png|The C-section starts Mollyisborn.png|Molly is born but isn't breathing RictriestosaveMolly.png|Her father performs CPR Mollybreathing.png|Molly starts breathing Mollynamed1.png|Molly is named Alexisholdsmolly.png|Alexis holds Molly for the first time Krissyriclexismoll.png|Meeting big sister, Kristina Alexismolly4.png|Molly and her mom Babymolly1.png|Baby Molly SamMolls.png|Molly and Sam MollyChristening-1.png|Christening KrissyMollsRexis1.png| GHKrissyMollyV.png| FatherDaugherLansing1.png|Molly and her dad RexisMollyGH.png|Molly and her parents MollsMamaA.png|Molly and her mom Sonnykids2.png| SonnyMolly1.png|Molly and her uncle Sonny Mollssam.png|Molly and Sam Mollykrissyalexis.png|Molly with her mom and Kristina KrissyMolly1.png|Molly and Kristina MollyTrev.png|Molly and grandpa Trevor TrevorMolls.png| Ricmolly.png|Molly and Ric NuMolly.png|Molly Lansing-Davis (Haley Pullos) MollyandAlexis4.png|Molly and Alexis SamandMolly.png|Molly and Sam KrisssyMoll4.png|Molly and Kristina JSMM1.png|Molly with Sam, Jason and Morgan Molly-Dante-Morgan.png|Molly with her cousins, Dante and Morgan MollyMorgan.png|Cousins Molly and Morgan MikeyMorganMollsKrissy.png|Molly, Morgan, Michael and Kristina KrissyMollsnonwedding1.png|Molly and her sister, Kristina KristinaMollMorgan.png|Molly with her sister, Kristina and cousin Morgan Molly-and-Jason.png|Molly asks Jason to "get rid" of Warren Bauer MichaelMollybus1.png|Molly and Michael before the bus crash MollMIkeusbcrash1.png|Molly and Michael unconscious MMMKwakeupbuscrash1.png|Waking up Michaelmolly.png|Molly and Michael during the bus crash BrendaMollybuscrash.png|Molly and her then aunt Brenda MichaelMollyarriveBC.png|Molly and Michael arrive at the hospital TheDavisGirlsHospital.png|The Davis girls after the bus crash MollyCarly1.png|Molly and her aunt Carly MorganMollytakeJoss.png|Molly and Morgan take Josslyn MollyJoss1.png|Molly and Josslyn CousinsMollyMichael.png|Cousins Molly and Michael DanteMolly.png|Cousins Molly and Dante MMMK2.png|Molly with Michael, Morgan and Kristina KrissyMorganMoll.png|Molly with Kristina and Morgan MollyJasonBurton.png|Molly and Jason Mikemorganmollskrissy.png|Before Michael goes to prison Mollyfindsout12.png|Molly finds out she's going to be an aunt KrissyFam1.png|Molly and her family KrissySamMolls12.png|Molly with her sisters, Sam and Kristina Dmeetsfam.png|The Davis girl meet their first male member -- Danny Morgan Davisfamily.png|Kristina with her mom and sister, Kristina and nephew, Danny DannyauntsKrissyMollLM.png|Molly with sister, Kristina and nephew, Danny Thedavisgirls.png|The Davis Girls MT6-27-2.png|Molly and TJ kiss Mollscuffs.png|Molly in handcuffs MTgetbookback.png|Molly and TJ get her book back from Connie MT6.png|Molly with her boyfriend, TJ and nephew, Danny Rollykiss.png|Molly and Rafe kiss Mollydad1.png|Molly and Ric (Molly reunites with her dad) Mollyparents14.png|Molly and her parents Mollymom.png|Molly and Alexis Mollymorgan1.png|Cousins Molly and Morgan Mollyseesric.png|Molly sees her dad in jail Mollyfindsout.png|Molly finds out her dad is "dead" Mollyletter.png|Molly reads a letter from her dad Maferollytalk2.png|Molly and Rafe make up Tollypark.png|Molly and TJ get ready for the fireworks Mollyrafe.png|Molly in the car with Rafe Mollyaccident.png|Molly is in a car accident Tollyhospital7-8-14.png|Molly wakes up to find TJ, Alexis and Sam by her side DantequestionsMolly.png|Cousin Dante questions Molly after the accident Mollyfindsoutaboutrafe.png|Molly finds out that Rafe is brain dead Rallygoodbye.png|Molly says goodbye to Rafe Rafeduringmachines.png|Molly watches Rafe die Dannymollstj.png|Molly with TJ and Danny Mollyricreunite.png|Molly reunites with her father Tolly122414.png|Molly and TJ on Christmas 2014 TollyNB2015.png|Molly and TJ at the at the Nurses' Ball MollyRic2.png|Molly spends time with Ric MollyDante2015.png|Cousins Molly and Dante TheDavisgirlstogetheragain1.png|The Davis girls reunite SistersKrissyMolly.png|Sisters Molly and Kristina TheDavisClan1.png TheDavisClan.png TollyMorganDarby_1.png|Molly with TJ, Morgan and Darby on Halloween KrissyMollyMomA.png|Molly with her mom and sister JulianMollyMoment.png|Molly and her ex-stepfather, Julian share a warm moment AveryKristinamolly.png|Molly with her big sister, Kristina and cousin, Avery DavisjeromeThanksgiving.png|Davis-Jerome Thanksgiving TheDavisgirls4.png|The Davis girls SistersSamKrissyMoll.png|The Davis sisters KrissyMollemail.png|Helping Kristina hack into their mother's email KrissyMollydresses.png|Sisters Molly and Kristina (ready for the Nutcracker Gala) AKMGala.png|Nutcracker Gala Blessingforthengagement.png|Molly gives Julian her blessing to propose to her mother MollyJuLexiscongrats.png|Molly congratulates her mother and Julian on their engagement MollsSam1.png|Sisters Molly and Sam Tollykissing12.png|Molly kisses TJ TheDavisGirls3.png|Alexis asks Molly and Kristina (Sam) to be her maids of honor KrissytellsMolly.png|Molly finds out Kristina's secret -- well some of it KrissyMollyJason1.png|Molly with Kristina and Jason MorganKrissyMolly1.png|Molly with sister Kristina and cousin Morgan DavisgirlsvisitSam.png|The Davis girls visit Sam in the hospital MollyfiguresoutPisParker.png|Molly figures out the P in Krissy diary is Parker, a woman MollyaccusesKrissy.png|Molly accuses Kristina of being gay but she denies it DavisgirlsMollyTJ.png|Kristina figures out that Molly and T.J. slept together and Alexis loses it TheDavisGirlsweddingtoast.png|The Davis girls toast to their moms wedding DavisSisterswedding.png|The Davis girls at the wedding DavisgirlsBeingheldatgunpoint.png|The Davis girls are held at gunpoint Mollytaken16.png|Molly is taken by Dixon Mollyscreams16.png|Molly becomes hysterical which causes a diversion so Sonny could save the day SexisKM.png|Molly with her mom, sister and uncle Tollykiss4th.png|Kissing TJ on 4th of July MollsCaSon2.png|Molly with her aunt Carly and uncle Sonny DavisGirls12.png| Davis-sisters.jpg|The Davis girls at the Sam's wedding Davis-sisters2.jpg| DavisgirlsDanny.png|Molly with her mom, sister and nephew KrissyMollyLH.png|Sisters Molly and Kristina JaSamweddingguests.png|The wedding Mollyfindsoutbellytouch16.png|Molly finds out she's going to be an aunt again TJMollsDante.png|Molly with boyfriend, T.J. and cousin, Dante after Morgan steals Julian's car MollyJoss.png|Cousins Molly and Josslyn MKMJhug.png|Molly, Michael, Kristina and Josslyn hug at Morgan's funeral Mollyfuneral.png|Molly with her mom and sister at Morgan's funeral Davisgirlshug16.png|Davis girls hug on Thanksgiving Davisgirlsthanksgiving16.png|Thanksgiving 2016 Scoutsbabyshower16.png|At Scout's baby shower KMfindoutaboutA.png|Molly and Kristina find out about their moms drinking--Molly is sympathetic KrissyMollybabykicking.png|Feeling her niece kick AlexisMollKrissyhug17.png|Hugging Krissy and her mom File:DavisGirls.png|Admiring Scout TheDavisgirls42017.png|The four Davis girls TheDavisgirls42017-1.png|The five Davis girls KrissyMollyarm.png|Sisters Molly and Kristina (Molly has a broken arm) SamKrissyMollsS.png|Molly with sisters, Sam and Kristina and niece Scout MollsmeetsStella.png|Molly meets aunt Stella TJMollsauntStella.png|Molly with T.J. and Stella MollySamyourenotcrazy.png|Molly tells Sam she's not crazy See also *T.J. Ashford and Molly Lansing-Davis References Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Cassadine family Category:Fictional nobility Category:Fictional Greek-Americans Category:Characters born on-screen Category:Fictional Hispanic-Americans Category:The Secret Life of Damian Spinelli characters Category:2000s Category:2010s Category:Lansing family Category:Characters created by Robert Guza, Jr. Category:Characters created by Charles Pratt, Jr. Category:Fictional authors Category:Characters introduced by Jill Farren Phelps